1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system including a pressure control cylinder whose piston is displaceable by activation of a drive source.
2. Discussion of Related Art
JP-A-9-511967 discloses a braking system including (a) a brake cylinder arranged to operate a brake with a hydraulic pressure, (b) a pressure control cylinder having (b-1) a housing, (b-2) a piston which is fluid-tightly fitted in the housing and which is displaceable relative to the housing by activation of a drive source, and (b-3) a chamber which is located on a front side of the piston and is connected to the brake cylinder, and (c) a braking-pressure control device operable to control the activation of the drive source, for controlling a fluid pressure in the chamber of the pressure control cylinder, to thereby control a fluid pressure in the brake cylinder.